The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Lifewise13
Summary: The Queen of Halloween, a vampire, who has lost herself in all the mischief and fun of Halloween. There is a void in her life that she does not know how to fill. She is confused and unsure of herself, something that has never happened to her before? Can the love of her life finally put her at ease? And fill that void once and for all? Mature Content/Violence/Mild Horror scenes


**The Nightmare before Christmas**

_(Shadow)_

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_(Siamese Shadow)_

_Come with us and you will see _

_This, our town of Halloween_

_(Pumpkin Patch Chorus)_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_(Ghosts)_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright _

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_(Creature under the Bed)_

_I am the one hiding under your bed _

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_(Man under the Stairs)_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_(Corpse Chorus)_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_(Vampires)_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_(Mayor)_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_(Corpse Chorus)_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting not to pounce, and how you'll…_

_(Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting man)_

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_(Werewolf)_

_Aren't you scared?_

_(Witches)_

_Well that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night._

_(Hanging Tree)_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_(Hanged Men)_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_(Clown)  
>I am the clown with the tear away face<em>

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_(Second Ghoul)_

_I am the 'who' when you call, 'who's there?'_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_(Oogie Boogie shadow)_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_(Corpse Chorus)_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_(Child corpse trio)_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_(Parent Corpses)_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_(Corpse Chorus)_

_In this town_

_(Mayor)_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_(Corpse Chorus)_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back _

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream _

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!_

_(Everyone)_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_(Corpse Child trio)_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_(Everyone)_

_La la la la la-la la (Repeat)_

_Wheeee!_

*Nightmare~Before~Christmas*

I looked out my third story window to see the full moon shining brightly into my dark town of Halloween. Another frightful night of all hallows-eve had done passed and now I'm left all lone in my Haunted mansion contemplating what's missing. Seeing as how I am a vampire there are many things I'm physically missing but that's not what I mean. There are many people/ creatures here in Halloween town, we aren't mean but that's our job.

There's Mayor Emmett who has two different faces, he's tall and his wife Rosalie who is an 'evil' witch as humans would say. There is Alice the 'evil' pixie, yes there are 'evil/ scary' pixies, and her husband Jasper who turns into a werewolf. Then there is Edward and Carlisle who are brother warlocks.

Those are my closest friends at least, believe me there are many other scary creatures in Halloween town, but me; I might be the scariest. I'm like the Queen of Halloween, I can make any grown man shriek. I'm the only vampire around here, everyone loves me….

Sometimes its hard being alone, even with all these great friends and creatures, they are all absolutely amazing and it's great having them in my life.

"Ruff, ruff!"

I was pulled from my reverie from my dog Zenos, he's a skeleton dog who can fly, he may only be a skeleton but he's just so dang cute, I love him so much.

"Hey Z, how's my boy?" I cooed as he jumped up into my lap and licked my face. I gigged a little as I stroked my tiny dogs spine, he's so sweet and innocent I am so glad I found him.

After petting him for a good long minute I got up to go downstairs before the bell rang and the scream rang through the mansion walls. Being a vampire I have an acute sense of hearing so I heard the footsteps coming up the walkway. I opened the black wood door to see all my friends smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at seeing them all standing there with their cheesy grins.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked before letting them in.

"We wanted to drop in and see you, and maybe have some dinner." Alice said as she flew in.

She stopped in front of me and planted her feet on the floor before hugging my waist I hugged her back with a smile, she is so cute and short. She has short black spiky hair, black eyes that are almost blue, and her wings are black and blue as well. She was wearing black ballet flats along with a short black strapless dress. She may not look or sound scary but she can be, I never wanna mess with her, boy does she have a temper for a little pixie.

Once everyone was inside I shut the door and followed them back into the living room. Zenos was curled up on Carlisle's lap on the couch. Carlisle has blonde hair and dark blue eyes, kind pale-not like me though-and he was wearing black pants, a black jacket and a black dress shirt…He always looks good in black. His brother, Edward, was sitting beside him on the couch. He has long unruly copper hair, dark green eyes, he is wearing black jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt. They may not look too much alike but their muscles, height, and sculptured figures make up for that. They both are very handsome, but Carlisle strikes my interest more than Edward does.

"Bella!" I snapped out of it as Alice called my name.

"Yes, Ali?" I asked while tearing my eyes from the two brothers to look at my little pixie friend.

"I was asking if you'd eaten yet."

"Oh, sorry. No I haven't eaten yet, have any of you?" I asked politely, knowing I was about to make dinner.

"Not since earlier." Ali said.

"Same." Jasper.

"I could eat." Emmett.

"Well we did come to eat with you." Rose.

"Sounds nice." Edward.

"I think it would be lovely." Carlisle said. I smiled at him before standing to my feet.

"Well then, I guess I'll get some dinner started. Anyone wanna help?" I asked as Zenos jumped up into my arms and barked a little.

"I'll help Bella." Carlisle said while getting up.

"Thanks Carlisle. Well you all know where everything is so do whatever just don't mess up my house." I said seriously, mostly directing that at Emmett, Jasper and Edward more than anyone else. And headed toward the kitchen with Zenos and Carlisle by my side.

"So, what would you like to make?"

"Well I was thinking wolf's bane, oysters and chips, steaks, along with potatoes, salad bats wings, ginger soup, sweet potato pie, black berry ice cream for dessert."

There was a howl from the living room, signaling that Jasper heard and that he was satisfied with my choice in food. Carlisle laughed slightly before responding.

"Sounds great."

For about five minutes Carlisle and I grabbed the necessary ingredients for all the food. This will be the biggest dinner I think any of us have had in a very very long time.

"Why don't we start the hard things first?" I suggested as I got the bats wings and wolfs bane out of the cupboard.

"Alright, what all should I get out then?" Carlisle asked while walking to the counter where I picked up my list of ingredients for each dish.

"Here are the recipes." I said while setting them all onto the counter so we could look at them.

_Wolf's Bane_

_Onion oil_

_Animal blood_

_Breading_

_Choice of sauce_

_Chicken thighs_

_Bat's Wings_

_Wings of bats_

_Grape juice_

_Bat eye_

_Dragon eye juice_

_Ginger Soup_

_Fresh ground ginger grain_

_Slime_

_Pumpkin slices_

_Eye of newt_

By the time I was finished looking at all the recipes Carlisle was already finished grabbing the ingredients for the first two ingredients along with pots and pans and bowls. He is a mind reader I swear…and I thought I was the only one with that power around here.

"I'll grab everything that you have no clue about." I laughed at the look on his face as he smiled gratefully at me.

"Okay, I will get everything else then."

"Thank you love." He paused but quickly recovered….whoops, slip of the tongue.

If it weren't for the fact that his heartbeat picked up tremendously then I would have though he disliked me calling him 'love'. I smiled as I cut the ginger into sections and dropped it into the pot of boiling water. Once in the pot it began to disintegrate and the room was fragrented by the smell of fresh ginger. Carlisle inhaled the scent and smiled as he walked over to stand beside me as I kept preparing the soup. I looked at the warlock beside me to see he was watching me intently, I smiled and nudged him. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at me with slightly widened eyes.

"How about you quit staring at me and get started on the bats wings?" I laughed heartily before going back to my task at hand as I watched Carlisle begin his task.

Once we got a good rhythm going we were able to work so smoothly. It was natural to work beside him and I thoroughly enjoyed myself. We quickly and easily got everything fixed and set on the table and just as everyone was about to come in Carlisle lit all the candles on the giant table and the ones on the red walls. Illuminating the room in enough light so everyone could see. Bright, but not too bright for a vampire, just as I prefer it.

I headed back into the kitchen and soon emerged with two bottled of red wine for everyone, they were all sitting at the table in the dimly illuminated room. It was lovely to see as this room is rarely used.

"Well dig in everyone, Carlisle and I did not cook all of this food just so you could stare at it."

I did not have to tell them twice as they all chuckled and began to pass the food around to grab a little of everything. I looked down to my right to see Zenos lying beside me gnawing his steak happily. Carlisle was waiting for me to get more food before he grabbed some, oh the gentleman in him never fades. Light conversation filled the air and I could not help but to smile because this was the first time in a long time that I have had a generally good time. Without it involving scaring the begebbers out of people.

Being with my friends always makes me happy as it fills the void in this empty house.


End file.
